venus_11fandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner's Guide
What is Venus 11 Vivid? Venus 11 Vivid (hereafter referred to as V11) is a soccer management / girl collection Gacha. You are a soccer manager, who has amnesia and are the manager of an all girls team known as Venus. You work your way up from low level divisions to eventually be the best team in the world. As you are working your way up through the divisions you will meet other teams and rivals that you can recruit to your team, there are special events that take place out of the normal division structure and are only around for a limited time. The whole time you will be working on your team to raise them from lowly rookie status to venus stardom and eventually S-Venus. Should you Reroll? This being a gacha game the first question is always about Rerolling as this is the only time you have any control over what you pull in gachas. SHORT ANSWER: No! LONG ANSWER: There really isn’t any point in rerolling. All characters can reach 7☆ (S-Venus) rank, so there is no meta or tier list. On top of this your very first pull in the game is an unlimited reroll, so you can keep cycling the roll until you find someone you like. Hina Scout * This is the rerolling system incorporated in the game. You get a 5☆ or 6☆ depending on what you pick. You can keep cycling through the list until you find someone you like. * There is no goalkeeper in the Selective Summon * A forward is recommended as it makes scoring easier in the beginning of the game, but you can still pick whoever you like and have little to no disadvantage. * Popular Choices: Ueno Yukina (Highest shooting stats), Alice Adams (Popular Voice Actress, Vivid Board unlocked), Artemis (Winner of Popularity Contest, Vivid Board unlocked), Miura Haruhi '''(fan favorite). * Link to all possible candidates in Hina Scout : https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1lUq6VcfMqgV1wXMrDbcXC2RQ79BMfWtkzw32AInNWgg/edit#gid=0 '''Getting Started Now you have your starter, its time to put together a team. Pick a formation and the players you like and put them together in team 1. If you can match the player to their position (Pro Position) they will get a +10% bonus to all stats, if you match them to the green spot they get +5% bonus to all stats. Once your team is set copy the formation to the other 7 team spots. This makes it easier when trying to put people into facilities, as they can't work and play at the same time. Once your team is all set, its time to play some games. Just play the Local/Minor League (Story Mode), this is the easiest mode and will allow your characters and your self to level up. Once you hit Rank 10 you will be able to do Event Leagues. Now that you are rank 10, you have some options. You can continue playing the story or you can jump into the time limited events (usually always going on and they last 2 weeks). If you continue through Minor/Local League and beat Div 1, this will unlock Vivid League. Vivid League came out about 3 months after the game launched so there will be a difficulty spike in this as well. It is on par with Div 2/1 of Event Leagues, however Vivid League tends to use more skills than events. The rewards for completing stuff in events should be prioritized over story mode. Story mode is always there whereas event resets whenever a new one starts, so go as far as you can in the event. Something to note when you play Minor/Local League all the teams are put together per the story, but when you play in Event League everything except the first match and promotion match will be played against other players teams. You might come across players that have their stats maxed, this will be tough for new players but you can usually rely on your friend player to overcome some of these hurdles. Rank/Level/Stats Now that you have quite a few games under your belt and you have your starting 11 picked and they are unstoppable, what next? Well you have several things to start working on, the first thing you can do is check out their rank. This determines their max level, their max stats, and their bonus if they give any during events. 'RANK' Rank ranges from Rookie (rank 1) all the way to S-Venus (rank 7), there are 2 ways rank up in Venus 11. The first way is to get the outfits in gacha or through farming them in story or events. Each time you get the person's outfit you get fame added to their rank equal to the level of the outfit. 1☆ gives 5, 2☆ gives 7, 3☆ gives 10, 4☆ gives 15, 5☆ gives 20. If you happen pull the outfit from the gacha it will automatically rank that person up to level of the outfit, (i.e. a 1☆ character has a 5☆ outfit in the gacha banner, you pull her outfit, she is now a 5☆ character). If you pull an outfit or get an outfit to drop when a character is already 6☆ or 7☆ it will be converted into generic fame that you can give to any player. Rank also effects how high your stats can be, Rank 1 max stats are 100 all the way up to Rank 5 which is 500. Rank 6 and 7 have their own maximums and they are based on the character themselves and the positions they play. It is different for each player but forwards will have way higher shooting than defenders and so on. Lastly Rank effect the bonus that is given when the person has their event outfit on. Rank 1 will give a 5% bonus to points whereas Rank 7 will give a 50% bonus. This effect can be doubled by winning MVP of the match so giving captaincy to your highest rank event person is the best option. 'LEVEL' Level goes up as you play matches and gift your players Cosmic Hourglasses. This determines the players stamina, the higher the level the more stamina they will have. Leveling characters up has no effect on stats only stamina. 'STATS' Stats determine how well you succeed at a particular action. Shoot stat effect shots and direct shots, dribble effects dribble thru, pass effects passing the ball, and defense effect blocking shots, blocking passes, or slide tackles. Defense is always paired with one of the other stats when determining if you succeed on the action for the defender. So goalies use Shoot and Defense to stop shots, intercepting pass is Pass and Defense, and slide tackle is dribble and Defense. Ranking up your character will add a small amount to the base of a stat so a Rank 6 base will always be higher than Rank 1 base. The only way to improve stats is use drills on players. This will be the biggest bottle neck in the game and your drills should not be wasted on characters you don't plan on using long term. Helpful Hints * Event League has some of the best rewards and payouts in the game, it is highly recommend to farm these events when they are active. Each event gives Three players by achieving 75,000 points and three outfits for those players (Top 300). Div 4,5 of the event also gives a 1☆ dropable player, with Div 1,2,3 giving a 3☆ dropable outfit (+10 fame). * The higher the division the better chance something has to drop on manual. Division 1 will always drop things more than Division 10. You can check this on screen, the rarities are Super Rare < Rare < Low %. Division 1 is also the most efficient to farm during events as far as points. * If you have the patience for it Rumi from division 10 Minor/Local League is the best way to farm fame. If you have her at 6☆, every outfit she drops is +10 fame. The drop rate is the lowest in the game but at 5 AP you can get way more matches in then in other divisions. The other divisions outfits that drop are +5 or +7 fame so you can farm those as well they are just not as efficient. * On Friday's make sure you first match is the gold exhibition match. It will double the reward and net up 40,000 gold at the higher office levels. You can also double dip on this, if you start a match on Friday before the Saturday reset and wait till after Saturday has started you will get another gold match doubled. * In the beginning you will be swimming in gold, but things will get expensive really quickly and will become a bottle neck. Gold is used for upgrading your facilities, along with unlocking 7☆ characters. It takes 1.2 million gold to get a character from 6☆ to 7☆. * Make a transfer ID as soon as possible, not only will it protect your information in case of accidental delete of app or phone crash or something of that nature, but you also get 400 venus hearts for free. FAQ 'What are Hina Tickets used for?' They are used to skip matches. It gives 1 Victory Point and 1 (Join Reward )Trust Item, typically a Chocolate. 'What are Dream Tickets used for?' You can exchange these for items and uniforms. Go to Other -> Exchange and it will bring you to the exchange shop. You can get uniforms for you whole team to wear (purely cosmetic) or you can buy fame items. The shop resets every month. What is the difference between Pass and Pass & Go? So each formation has default AI for where the players will move, generally forwards stay in the attacking half, midfielders cover almost the whole pitch, and defenders stay in their own half. If you use pass, the AI will follow these default parameters. Using Pass & Go will override the default AI for that player and after the pass the player will continue up the field, in soccer terms this is called a 1-2 pass. My player has Direct Shot as a skill, how do I use this? Direct Shot also know as a volley is used when you pass the ball to the player and they immediately shoot from the pass. 'Who should I pick for Selective Summon?' This is all personal preference. If you ask in the discord you will get 20 different answers and none of them are wrong. Choose you like for whatever reason. Recommend a 6☆ so then you don't to put any resources in her to get her to near max rank but completely up to you. I have this injury spot on beginner bingo board I can't complete what gives? This quest is super annoying and is completely up to luck to complete. The only advice I can give is to constantly check the injury spot. There is no notification that shows up on the main screen, so going into the screen will get the results you need. Also the quest is for you healing another teams player so make sure it is second tab. It will cost you 2 AP to heal someone. 'How do I level up my tour?' You have to buy Venus Hearts from the shop. The passes will also give you VIP points that go towards leveling up the tour. The tour leveling is the only thing locked behind VIP. It is a nice bonus but doesn't give anything that you can't farm anywhere else in the game. 'What are fans used for?' Fans are only used for exchanging into votes for the popularity contest. The top 3 of the popularity contest will get there Vivid Board unlocked, allowing them to become 7☆. 'My favorite character isn't in the Popularity Contest, what gives?' There are 2 reasons this could happen. The first one being she was released in the last month during an event so she will show up on next months popularity contest. The other reason being she doesn't have her Vivid board unlocked in the Japanese game. Since the developers are just translating the game and not writing new stories for us, we only have the options from what Japan has unlocked. 'It is said anyone can be S-Venus but you just said only people with vivid boards can get 7☆, I'm confused?' That is correct, vivid boards are the easiest way to give people S-Venus Pieces to go from 6☆ to 7☆, however the game does offer generic S-Venus Pieces (S-Venus Piece ∀) that can be gifted to anyone. Right now Top 25 in the event league is the only way to get S-Venus Piece ∀ however more ways to achieve them will become available in the future. Lastly if you happen to give a S-Venus Piece ∀ to someone and they later get there vivid board unlocked, that S-Venus Piece from their vivid board will become a S-Venus Piece ∀, so you will never waste a S-Venus Piece ∀ giving it to anyone. I don't have the character that has a Vivid board, if I unlock her outfit from the board do I get her for free? Unfortunately no, you can't get the outfit from the Vivid board unless you have the character. There is a stamina node right before scenario 10 and in order to purchase the stamina node you must have the character unlocked first. 'I just discovered this game how far behind are we from Japan?' Japan has 4 year head start on us. That being said, we have already shown that we are following Japan's timeline. We have gotten a ton of Quality of Life features from JP that they didn't get until year 2 or 3. Also our banners have followed JP closely but they still have released some out of order, so although we know what is coming, we don't know exactly when things will b released. 'Is there a Discord or Reddit for this game?' The Reddit is very rarely used for this game, but if you want to post things to the reddit, here is the link https://www.reddit.com/r/VenusEleven/ We do have a discord for the game and a developer for the game is in. You can check us out here: https://discord.gg/ZXbrtX7 Category:Help